


HOW TO GET OUT OF FRIENDZONE BEFORE VALENTINE'S

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Braeden & Derek Hale Friendship, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek is a bit ooc, Derek is a bit shy around Stiles, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Lydia is the queen as usual, M/M, Mentioned Aiden (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Catilin (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Danny Mahealani, Mentioned Ethan (Teen Wolf), Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Feels, Pining Derek, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Werewolf Jackson, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek ha una grossa cotta per Stiles, ma è troppo insicuro per confessarlo.<br/>Per questo il nostro Hale chiederà l’aiuto di Lydia, esperta in affari di cuore, per tentare di conquistare il giovane Stilinski…</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOW TO GET OUT OF FRIENDZONE BEFORE VALENTINE'S

I Video Music Awards erano senza dubbio lo spettacolo musicale che più attirava l’audience americana: forse per colpa del sano patriottismo, forse si era attratti dalla magnificenza delle esibizioni, fatto stava che ogni anno milioni e milioni di abitanti dello Stato con la bandiera a stelle e strisce si attaccavano alla tv per cantare e esultare con i propri artisti preferiti. 

Anche a febbraio, in casa Mc Call, c’era chi perdeva letteralmente la testa per la manifestazione nonostante fosse semplicemente trasmessa in replica.   
Kira Yukimura, avvolta nella sua coperta rosa in pile, non poteva desiderare compagnia migliore per una serata all’insegna della musica, una delle sue grandi passioni. 

Sul divano rosso e soffice infatti, la giovane giapponese sedeva scomposta accanto al fidanzato Scott Mc Call e ai due amici che l’adolescente aveva invitato: Derek Hale e Stiles Stilinski.  
Del primo si poteva notare facilmente la noia che traspariva sul volto imbronciato, mentre il secondo era decisamente agitato quasi quanto Kira.   
«Abbiamo visto questo spettacolo cento cinquanta volte, Kira! Sai le battute dei presentatori a memoria, illuminami sul perché tutto ciò continui ad entusiasmarti…» sbuffò l’Hale, che aveva accettato l’invito di Scott solo perché non aveva voglia di passare una serata da solo con suo zio e poi non poteva negare a se stesso che avere Stiles accanto a lui non gli dispiacesse per nulla. 

«Woah Derek, sono impressionato! Nonostante il tuo solito essere brontolone hai fatto una battuta degna delle mie! Dobbiamo festeggiare, chissà quando ricapiterà un’occasione simile…» ridacchiò proprio il giovane Stilinski, tirando un piccolo buffetto sulla spalla dell’amico.

Derek poté avvertire il proprio stomaco saltare di gioia nonostante fosse stato solo un lieve e semplice contatto.  
La cotta per quel ragazzo aveva ormai preso il sopravvento su di lui e la cosa divertente era che non poteva ostacolarla più in nessun modo.  
Non che fosse poi così abituato a frenare completamente sui propri sentimenti, Derek, dato che si era innamorato facilmente di persone che, per contro, gli avevano soltanto rinsecchito l’animo.  
Quello che gli aveva regalato Stiles però, era tutta un'altra cosa: l’amicizia in primis, la fiducia e il rispetto, ovvero tutti quei valori che Derek prima di conoscere il ragazzino, stava lentamente perdendo.

«Stiles ha ragione…oh Scott guarda, sta per iniziare!» esultò Kira, scuotendo il ragazzo in preda ad una gioia incontenibile che la portò a saltellare agitata sul divano. Kira si lasciava trascinare troppo spesso dal suo entusiasmo.   
La ragazza, in compagnia di Stiles e Scott, non fece altro che canticchiare, ridere ed esultare per tutta la durata dello show, senza smettere di ripetere le battute a memoria così come aveva ipotizzato Derek.

Fortuna che almeno sia Scott che Kira avevano una bella voce. 

«Oh, hai visto l’esibizione di Justin Timberlake e gli Nsync? Oddio, mi erano mancati troppo, li adoravo da bambina. Miley Cyrus? Che ne pensi? Non è stata troppo volgare? Anche se comunque è una donna di spettacolo…».   
«E deve dare spettacolo. Ma dai, Kira, ripeti sempre gli stessi commenti lo sai, vero? E poi parli troppo veloce, sembri un treno in corsa... » ammise Stiles, impugnando una grossa quantità di pop - corn dalla ciotola situata sul tavolino di legno, davanti a sé. 

«Attento! Li stai sparpagliando per il divano. E poi non dovresti parlare di comunicazione troppo veloce, proprio tu…» constatò Derek, occhieggiando i piccoli fiocchi bianchi disordinatamente sparsi sul divano senza che Stiles facesse nulla per raccoglierli.   
Trascorsa un’ora e mezza, al termine della quale la ragazza finì quasi completamente rauca, lo spettacolo lasciò il posto ad una nuova puntata del reality show preferito di Kira e Scott: “Plain Jane, la nuova me”. 

In quella puntata Darika, ragazza con occhi verdi e capelli scuri, tentava di superare le proprie paure per dichiarare la sua cotta a Stanes, giovane iperattivo dai profondi occhi castani.   
Derek iniziò ad agitarsi. Per quanto odiasse quel tipo di programmi, ritenendoli robaccia per adolescenti depresse, si era reso conto, non che fosse poi così difficile, che la situazione di Darika in realtà assomigliava parecchio alla sua.  
Anche quella ragazza tendeva ad essere più burbera rispetto al resto del gruppo ma nonostante tutto, Stanes era il ragazzo che più frequentava e che più degli altri la faceva ridere. Per quello le aveva rubato il cuore. 

Derek entrò in empatia con quella sconosciuta, sperando che a fine puntata la ragazza potesse finalmente coronare il suo sogno d’amore con Stanes che, proprio come Stiles aveva una particolare linea di nei sulla guancia. 

«Uhm, non mi piacciono. Non li vedo per nulla bene insieme, sono così diversi; lui è il ritratto dell’allegria mentre lei è così musona. Sarebbe assurdo se i due si fidanzassero» pensò Kira ad alta voce con Scott che annuiva, convinto delle sue parole.

Derek pensò che forse potesse essere la volta buona per soffocarla tra le coperte sotto le quali si era infilata ma Stiles lo precedette, lanciando un’occhiata incredula verso la ragazza: «Beh, può essere musona quanto vuole, però quando vuole ha un bellissimo sorriso. E ha anche dei denti quasi da coniglietto…è decisamente carina e dolce a suo modo, anche se non si vede. Stanes se non lo nota è un imbecille. Lei si preoccupa per lui, si vede…e ha superato molte fobie per provare a conquistarlo. E poi non dimenticare che spesse volte gli opposti si attraggono» decretò lo Stilinski convinto, sorridendo a sé stesso. 

Il cuore di Derek schizzò alle stelle dopo aver sentito quelle parole. Nella mente del ragazzo, potevano quasi equivalere ad una confessione.

Chissà se anche Stiles si era reso conto che Stanes e Darika erano le copie esatte di due ragazzi che stavano seduti sul divano di casa Mc Call. 

«Derek, tutto bene?» chiese Scott preoccupato avvertendo il battito incontrollato dell’amico. 

«Sì, sì…» sussurrò l’Hale, concentrato a seguire il programma. Era arrivata finalmente la parte finale: Darika si era truccata, vestita perfettamente e aveva abbandonato l’insicurezza per una migliore confidenza. 

Stanes sarebbe rimasto conquistato da lei?  
Derek incrociò le dita dietro la schiena. Era diventata praticamente una questione personale. 

«Volevo dirti…Stanes, tu mi piaci, amo il modo in cui cerchi sempre di strapparmi un sorriso, anche se sono la persona più burbera del mondo. Adoro come ti preoccupi sempre per me, notandomi non solo come la ragazza scontrosa, ma capendo sempre tutti i miei comportamenti, senza che io ti debba spiegare nulla. Quello che volevo confessarti… insomma, tu mi piaci. E volevo sapere cosa… cosa ne pensassi…» 

Derek capì che la situazione non si era messa per niente bene. Stanes aveva sgranato gli occhi, lanciandole uno sguardo che sembrava tutto, tranne che rassicurante.   
«Scusami Darika. Sei una ragazza meravigliosa ma io credo di essere innamorato da sempre di Lisa, la mia vicina di casa. Lo so, tu sei un’amica fantastica ma non riesco a vederti come una potenziale ragazza… se vuoi possiamo rimanere amici!». 

Darika si era alzata dal tavolo sul quale lei e l’amico stavano pranzando, per allontanarsi in lacrime, in una delle scene più melodrammatiche che Derek avesse mai visto in tv.

Il ragazzo emise un urlo strozzato: Stil- Stanes, voleva dire Stanes, aveva rifiutato la ragazza.  
Cosa poteva significare? Forse anche il vero Stiles, se Derek avesse mai tentato di dichiararsi, avrebbe detto che lo preferiva come amico?

Forse Kira aveva ragione? I due non potevano stare bene insieme?

Toccò all’Hale stavolta trasformarsi in “un’adolescente depressa”. 

«Tutto bene Derek? Mi sembri più sconvolto tu che Darika…»  
«Sto bene» sbottò l’Hale rivolto verso Scott. Lui e le sue domande idiote.  
«Poverina, è appena stata “friend-zonata”. Non c’è nulla di così tragico, emotivamente parlando, come entrare nella friend-zone, lo so bene... » annuì Stiles, stranamente un po’ deluso.

«A chi lo dici» sussurrò a sé stesso Derek, voltandosi verso di lui e osservandolo per un attimo.  
Era sicuro che tutto il suo corpo stesse mandando messaggi non verbali a quel ragazzo, che però sembrava non cogliere. Più si soffermava a guardare le linee perfette del volto di Stiles o quella linea di nei che lo faceva impazzire, più il suo corpo emetteva calore. Doveva andarsene da lì se non voleva rischiare di trasformarsi in uno stupido calorifero.  
Eppure era più forte di lui: le pupille gli si ingrandivano e sul suo volto si materializzava una strana espressione, un mero miscuglio di sofferenza e adorazione, perché solo Stiles riusciva maledettamente bene a confondergli e incasinargli l’esistenza. 

«Derek sei sicuro di stare bene? Non è che hai la febbre? Il calore del tuo corpo si avverte fino in Burundi fra un po’… » ribatté Kira, scambiando un’occhiata preoccupata con Scott. 

Non dovevano rendersi conto di ciò che stesse passando per la testa del beta: Derek pensò che forse fosse meglio abbandonare il “campo” il prima possibile. 

«No, non sto bene… credo sia meglio che torni a casa. Ciao, grazie per la serata…» Derek si alzò di scatto, quasi correndo verso la porta. Non poteva resistere là dentro un minuto di più. 

Non poteva resistere accanto a Stiles un minuto di più.

«Ehi Derek aspettami, ti accompagno io a casa!» gli urlò Stiles dal salotto, mentre il ragazzo indossava la solita giacca di pelle e si preparava ad allontanarsi da quella casa prima che potesse combinare qualche guaio. 

Le parole di Stiles colpirono Derek in pieno petto: sarebbe potuto tornare a casa con lui, magari si sarebbero salutati in macchina e poi…   
Il caldo dentro di lui triplicò. 

Non poteva accettare, maledizione. 

«No grazie, vado. Ciao, ci si vede... » sputò fuori il ragazzo chiudendo la porta alle spalle, con i battiti del cuore che non si fermavano. Aveva appena rifiutato una proposta ventilata da Stiles di rimanere insieme a lui senza altra gente attorno. 

Ripensandoci si sentì davvero un buono a nulla: poteva rimanere davvero da solo con Stiles…e aveva detto di no. Il rifiuto di un ragazzo che nemmeno conosceva, trasmesso in uno stupido reality show che aveva stranamente associato alla sua vita reale, lo aveva sconvolto così tanto? 

“Idiota, cretino, deficiente, cretino, idiota” si maledisse Derek, mentre camminava a passo spedito lungo la via principale della città, diretto verso il loft.

Non poteva più andare avanti così, aveva bisogno di un aiuto: il vantaggio del ragazzo era quello di sapere esattamente a chi chiederlo. 

Quello che Derek non vide, perso nella sua ansia illogica, fu l’espressione di disappunto che Stiles si ritrovò a mostrare per il resto della serata. 

Stiles odiava quando Derek li abbandonava così, senza motivo, quasi non gli piacesse stare con loro. Lo Stilinski apprezzava sinceramente la vicinanza di Derek e vederlo isolarsi gli dava terribilmente fastidio. 

«Gelato? Ho il gusto al mascarpone, credo che ti piacerà, Stiles… » propose Scott, captando la tensione che si stava sviluppando e per questo decidendo che fosse meglio dedicarsi a qualcosa di dolce, per cercare di non pensare. 

Kira saltò sul divano. 

«Oh Scott, ti prego, dimmi che hai la nutella! Hai idea dell’orgasmo gastronomico che ne verrebbe fuori?» squittì la ragazza agitata, con l’acquolina in bocca.   
Scott sgranò gli occhi: «Sei un maledetto genio! La nutella! Come ho fatto a non pensarci? Sei un mito Kira, per questo ti amo…».

La ragazza sorrise, alzandosi per aiutare Scott a dividere il gelato in porzioni, sulle quali venne spalmata un’ingente quantità di crema alla nocciola. 

Solo Stiles non si entusiasmò molto per la proposta dell’amico. I ragazzi, comunque, accettarono la richiesta di Stiles senza obiettare. 

«Voglio doppia razione…» 

La spiegazione della doppia razione di gelato e nutella, venne nascosta nell’ultimo messaggio che il ragazzo aveva mandato. 

Destinatario? Derek, chi altrimenti? 

Kira e Scott si stravaccarono sul divano, ingurgitando dolci a cucchiaiate, mentre Stiles posò il cellulare accanto a sé, quasi a simboleggiare la compagnia di qualcuno che li aveva appena salutati, prima di ingoiare la prima cucchiaiata di gelato. 

«Ehi, ci stiamo rimpinzando di gelato al mascarpone, con la nutella, ideona di Kira. Mi spiace che te lo sia perso, Derek, ma sei voluto scappare via… mossa che disapprovo, se può interessarti.  
Avrei potuto portarti io con la Jeep, ma tu vuoi fare il solito scorbutico asociale…  
Comunque, se ti può interessare, ho preso doppia razione, così sembra che l’abbia mangiato anche tu.  
Buonanotte amico, a domani» . 

-

Lydia Martin non poteva considerarsi più fortunata.

Quel giorno non si andava a scuola, la calma aveva preso piede a Beacon Hills e gli unici programmi della giornata erano leggere l’ultimo volume dell’enciclopedia di biologia che le aveva regalato la madre e passare gli intervalli tra un capitolo e l’altro rannicchiata accanto a Jackson Whittemore, che per contro, dormiva profondamente nello stesso letto della ragazza.   
Da quando era tornato dall’Inghilterra il ragazzo non aveva mollato di vista Lydia, vivendo praticamente sotto lo stesso tetto della rossa. 

Non che la vita per il biondo, neo licantropo, fosse stata poi così facile dato che la Martin, prima che lui tornasse, si stava legando sempre di più ad un ragazzo, Aiden, rivelatosi lupo mannaro che ora, dopo varie discussioni, aveva lasciato la città per un breve periodo nel tentativo di dimenticare Lydia.

Era finito in Sud America, a vivere accanto a Cora Hale, sorella di Derek. Come fossero diventati amici quei due era stato decisamente un mistero, dato che si erano praticamente dichiarati guerra per tutto il tempo in cui lui aveva soggiornato a Beacon Hills. 

« Jackson, svegliati, non vorrai farmi urlare, sai che le mie grida sono abbastanza potenti per la gente come te…». 

Il ragazzo borbottò nel sonno e Lydia ritentò «Jackie… svegliati…». 

«Jackie è un nome da ragazza…» . 

«Vedo che ti sei svegliato. Buongiorno anche a te…dormito bene?». 

Lydia cercò e trovo le labbra del fidanzato senza nessuna difficoltà. Le loro dita danzavano sui rispettivi corpi: ogni mattina adoravano toccarsi a vicenda, come se fosse l’ultimo giorno che avrebbero passato insieme.

«Sì, con te accanto è normale svegliarsi di buon umore. Addirittura mi sono svegliato stanotte e ti ho toccata mentre dormivi…». 

«Jackson!» urlò lei, mezza eccitata, mezza offesa, alzandosi per correre in bagno. 

«Dai, scherzavo, fatti perdonare... ».

Non avevano molto senso i discorsi intrattenuti dai due ragazzi al mattino ma chi aveva bisogno di parlare, quando ci si poteva chiudere nel box - doccia per scambiarsi carezze e coccole con una spugna in mano?

Non certamente loro. 

La doccia dei ragazzi durò mezz’ora buona, finchè, intirizziti dall’acqua e ancora entrambi maledettamente eccitati, decisero di stendersi sul letto per coccolarsi ancora un po’. 

Quella era la loro giornata.

Il loro momento.

Nessuno avrebbe osato disturbarli. 

I due ragazzi, prendendosi per mano e continuando a baciarsi, si erano scaraventati sul letto, ignari di chi li stesse spiando da una decina di minuti. 

« Ehm, ehm…»

Jackson si voltò, per poi coprirsi di scatto il corpo nudo, urlando infuriato.   
«Derek, che cazzo ci fai qui? Bussa almeno o suona quel fottuto campanello che abbiamo installato fuori…». 

« Ciao Jackson… non penserai mica che mi scandalizzi per due corpi nudi, non è la prima volta che ne vedo. Sono qui perché devo parlare solo con Lydia e possibilmente vestita, grazie». 

I due innamorati si guardarono, sconcertati, prima che Lydia, sospirando, indossasse una maglietta nera e un paio di shorts rosa che non nascondevano comunque le forme del suo corpo e si incamminasse insieme a Derek verso la cucina. 

«Spero che il discorso che sei venuto a farmi sia importante, perché nessuno osa interrompere una sessione di coccole tra me e Jackson. Nessuno, ok? Quindi io sto pregando per te che ne valga la pena» . 

Derek arrossì, perché era venuto il momento di confessare quella cotta, che aveva custodito gelosamente, condividendola solo col buio della sua camera.   
Il ragazzo prese un grosso respiro e Lydia capì che la situazione era davvero seria.

«Voglio uscire dalla “friend zone” entro San Valentino. E’ importante per me. E lo chiedo a te perché sei la più esperta in questo campo…senza contare che conosci perfettamente la persona che io dovrei conquistare. Se mi aiuterai, ti prometto che non ti disturberò più durante le tue sessioni con Jackson. Non che sia stato piacevole osservarvi…» . 

«Quando affermi che io conosco perfettamente la persona che ti piace spero tu non intenda Allison, perché credo ti spezzerei le gambe. Allison è felice con Isaac come non la vedevo da tempo, quindi non credo di poterti aiutare» . 

Jackson entrò come un razzo in cucina, con lo sguardo sconvolto e la bocca aperta in una grossa ‘o’.   
«Fai sul serio? Tu, un genio praticamente in tutto, mi crolli così? Ma non senti il suo odore? Puzza di Stilinski! Credo sia lui il ragazzo che vuole conquistare e qua voglio fermarmi perché il fatto che ti interessi quello lì è una cosa che va al di la della mia capacità di comprensione».  
Derek si sentì messo alle strette, in un certo senso, prima di sospirare e annuire alle parole dell’amico. 

«Stiles? Woah, questo è un grosso scoop! Uhm… lasciami pensare…ci sono! Aspettami qua, non muoverti… ». 

La ragazza, corse verso camera sua, per tornare dieci secondi dopo con penna e fogli tra le mani.   
«Ho quello che fa per te, Derek. Un piano di sette mosse che ti porterà entro il 14 ad essere, se tutto va bene, il ragazzo di Stiles…». 

Mentre Lydia scriveva frettolosamente, Jackson prese a fissarla adorante, perso nell’accarezzarle una guancia.

Derek pensò di rivedersi molto nel biondo, dato che lo sguardo che lanciava a Stiles era praticamente lo stesso. 

«Grazie ragazzi…anche a te Jackson. Vedo che hai una fretta maledetta, non preoccuparti, ti lascerò da solo con lei appena finisce di scrivere… » borbottò Derek, che ringraziò mentalmente i due amici i quali, nonostante la sua interruzione decisamente sgarbata, avevano deciso di dargli una mano, senza nemmeno criticarlo o discutere sul fatto che, tra tutti, lui avesse scelto Stiles. 

«Ecco, tieni: se segui questi consigli, è quasi sicuro che tu e Stiles diventiate una coppia. Bisogna partire dal presupposto che devi cambiare il comportamento che assumi, con lui.  
Se ti vede come un amico, è perché tu ti comporti da tale. Devi dare un grosso taglio a questo modo di essere. Ripeto, segui la lista e dovresti essere a posto» decretò Lydia, fiera del proprio lavoro. 

«Sei proprio un genietto, Lydia…» ansimò Jackson, visibilmente eccitato, mentre le saltava in braccio accarezzandola, toccandola e baciandola come se fosse stato un dono piovuto dal cielo.  
Lydia rispose eclissando completamente Derek dalla stanza. 

« Ok, io vado, grazie ragazzi, ehm… uso la finestra della tua camera Lydia se non ti da fastidio.  
Mi stai ascoltando? »

Il ragazzo si rese conto di essere diventato un oggetto di mobilia, per quanto i due innamorati gli stessero prestando ascolto.

Derek, quindi, decise di allontanarsi da casa Martin per provare a mettere in pratica la lista che lo avrebbe, probabilmente, portato tra le braccia di Stiles Stilinski.

O almeno era quello che sperava.   
   
-  
   
7 passi per uscire dalla friend zone, a.k.a, “ come trovarti finalmente tra le braccia di Stiles Stilinski”.   
Autrice: Lydia Martin, con la collaborazione morale e fisica di Jackson Whittemore. 

Giorno 1   
Non fargli più da spalla.

Anche quel giorno come d’abitudine, il pack si ritrovò a casa di Derek per pianificare il lavoro che i “protettori di Beacon Hills” dovevano svolgere, per fare in modo che la città soffrisse il meno possibile a causa di eventi soprannaturali o più facilmente, killer psicopatici senza veri poteri che per il gruppo, erano decisamente più facili da gestire. 

L’unico che mancava all’appello era Stiles, con grosso disappunto di Derek, di Jackson e Lydia che non vedevano l’ora di gustarsi lo spettacolo che poteva fornire l’Hale, nel tentativo di approcciare il giovane Stilinski seguendo i consigli della rossa.   
Peter Hale, zio di Derek, era presente accanto a loro fiutando il fastidio del nipote per il fatto che Stiles non fosse lì. 

«Io direi di iniziare la riunione…se Stiles manca non è una grossa perdita, dato che comunque uno dei cervelli del gruppo è presente » sussurrò lui, occhieggiando Lydia, che sbuffò, stringendo a sé un gelosissimo Jackson. 

«Ok…» sbottò riluttante Derek, quando la porta del loft si aprì si scatto mostrando il volto scuro proprio di Stiles. 

«Ehi, alla buon ora Stiles! » ridacchiò Isaac prima di fermarsi, appena notato il fastidio che evidentemente il ragazzo stava provando. 

«Che è successo, amico? Hai una faccia…» chiese Scott, incuriosito. 

«Catilin! L’ho incontrata fuori da scuola! Era venuta ad accompagnare sua sorella al corso di piscina, ho provato ad invitarla ad uscire domani ma ha rifiutato. Derek come faccio adesso? » chiese il ragazzo, rivolto al beta. Era lui quello che gli dispensava qualche consiglio e soprattutto era lui la fantomatica spalla sulla quale Stiles “piangeva”, quando gli affari amorosi non andavano bene. 

«Se la smettessi di flirtare con chiunque ti capiti a tiro, forse attireresti le persone davvero interessate a te. E poi ho visto Catilin con la sua nuova ragazza, ieri. Fossi in te eviterei di disturbarla ancora» rispose Derek, sorprendendo quasi tutti i ragazzi presenti, eccetto Jackson, Lydia e Peter, che ovviamente sapeva della cotta che il nipote provava per il ragazzino iperattivo. 

«Sagge parole, Derek. Sai Stiles, io fossi in te la smetterei di tentare di approcciare chiunque conosca e mi concentrerei più sulle persone che già fanno parte della mia vita. Ma è un consiglio a cuor leggero, non pensarci troppo» rincarò Peter, prima di cogliere l’occhiata dura, riservatagli da Derek. 

Stiles rimase in silenzio per tutta la durata della riunione riflettendo sul cambiamento di tono di Derek, che forse in realtà, mal sopportava le sue “sbandate” amorose.   
“Perché mi è sembrato più acido del solito? Non è che forse gli da fastidio che voglia conoscere nuove persone? Mi sembra incredibile…

E se fosse, in qualche modo…geloso?” 

-

Giorno 2   
Flirta 

La pizzeria in centro a Beacon Hills era la più frequentata dal pack, anche solo per distrarsi o chiacchierare davanti ad un piatto pieno di prelibatezze e mozzarella filante, che Allison personalmente adorava.

Lydia, non riuscendo a tacere, aveva confidato tutto alla migliore amica che ora insieme ad Isaac e Jackson, sedeva vicino a Derek tentando in tutti modi di adularlo, di fronte ad uno Stiles forse troppo preso dal trancio di pizza per fare caso all’amico. 

La tattica del trio, raggiunto poi da Lydia e Peter, era quella di fare in modo che Derek ridesse o almeno sorridesse, perché la Argent spesso ripeteva “Non essere musone, sorridi. Qualcuno potrebbe innamorarsi del tuo sorriso” . 

Derek non sorrideva da troppo tempo ma per Stiles forse, avrebbe fatto uno sforzo. Come quello che stava compiendo per provare a ricordare come si flirtasse. 

«Ti stai ingozzando, Stiles, mastica! » disse l’Hale, osservando di sottecchi l’amico che colse le rapide occhiate che l’altro gli mandava, non riuscendo stranamente, nonostante la pizza, a distogliere lo sguardo. 

Le iridi dell’Hale erano praticamente magnetiche. 

Derek, intento a mordicchiare il bordo della pizza, ricevette un messaggio da Isaac accanto a lui.   
«Continua con le occhiate sfuggenti…l’ultima volta ti ha fissato per 11. 5 secondi, l’ho cronometrato. E no, non stava fissando il vuoto, ma stava guardando te» . 

…..

« E poi Scott è stato beccato da Melissa mentre coccolava “poco platonicamente” Kira nel letto. Ah, stavo passando di là e ho sentito lo stato d’animo del ragazzo… giuro, stavo piangendo dal ridere» confessò Jackson, qualche minuto dopo. L’intera tavolata era squassata dalle risate e Derek capi che era il momento buono per sorridere. 

Stiles colse il gesto dell’Hale, così genuino e spontaneo che gli bloccò il respiro, mandandogli di traverso la pizza.

« Hey Stiles, ti stavi soffocando! Bevi un po’ d’acqua e respira! » ordinò Lydia, porgendo subito un bicchiere al ragazzo, diventato paonazzo. 

« Sì, sì, sto bene, è stato un attimo di…».  
Stiles non terminò la frase, facendo intuire agli altri che aveva effettivamente notato il sorriso mezzo accennato di Derek. 

« Stai andando alla grande…ora l’ultima mossa... ».  
Il cellulare di Derek trillò e il ragazzo guardò il mittente: Lydia. 

Era pronto per l’ultima mossa, anche se tutto sommato si stava divertendo. Sarebbe stato un sacrificio necessario, per avere poi il “premio” finale. 

« Ragazzi, mi sono divertito con voi, ma devo andare…ho delle faccende urgenti da sbrigare… ».

Derek si alzò dal tavolo per dirigersi verso la cassa, quando sentì che qualcuno si era alzato insieme a lui. 

«Ehi, non puoi già andartene via! Non siamo nemmeno arrivati al dolce!» 

«Mi spiace Stiles, ma non posso fermarmi di più…» rispose Derek, notando con piacere come le pupille di Stiles si fossero allargate leggermente, mentre l’Hale manteneva il contatto visivo. 

«Almeno posso venire con te?» chiese Stiles all’improvviso. 

La risposta immediata di Derek stava per essere un “sì, vieni a casa mia e rendila tua” ma gli insistenti e preoccupati cenni di diniego che provenivano dalla tavolata lo costrinsero a rifiutare. 

«No Stiles, mi avrebbe fatto piacere, ma non posso proprio. Ciao, a domani! »   
Il ragazzo si allontanò, non prima di aver lanciato un altro timido e calcolato sorriso verso uno Stiles decisamente deluso e abbagliato allo stesso tempo dal gesto dell’Hale. 

Stiles si sedette accanto a Peter, demoralizzato e confuso. Lui voleva che Derek stesse con lui tutta la serata e il pensiero lo colpì nel profondo. 

Da quando desiderava così morbosamente la vicinanza dell’amico?

....

«Scusa Derek se ti abbiamo fatto scappare e saltare il dolce, ma credimi, ne è valsa la pena. Stiles non ha aperto bocca per il resto della serata, e non siamo riusciti a levargli il muso dal volto. A domani, tifo per te! Allison».

-

Giorno 3 

Usa tanto contatto fisico

Le camminate salutari erano il momento migliore per rilassarsi. Il pack amava passeggiare per il parco, ascoltando i suoni della natura e tentando di lasciarsi trasportare da essi. 

Scott, Derek, Allison, Stiles, Kira e Isaac erano tutti seduti in un'unica panchina a chiacchierare del più e del meno, finchè Isaac non portò a galla l’argomento recuperi scolastici. 

«Oh, giusto, Stiles, com’è andato il test? Avevamo studiato tanto per prepararci… » chiese Derek, tendendo il braccio sul bordo della panchina pericolosamente vicino alle spalle di Stiles. 

Il ragazzo avvertì il lieve contatto fisico che lo mandò decisamente su di giri, senza apparente motivo.

Il suo modo di essere attorno a Derek stava decisamente cambiando, senza che lui ne capisse appieno le ragioni. 

«Bene, grazie per avermelo chiesto…» rispose lui, guardandosi le scarpe. 

Pochi minuti dopo, se qualcuno fosse passato dalla panchina, avrebbe notato come tutti i ragazzi si stessero toccando i capelli a vicenda. Colpa del nuovo balsamo che avevano comprato, che rendeva davvero i capelli più morbidi. 

«Fammi toccare…diamine Stiles, ma tu ne avrai messo un quintale sulla tua testa, hai i capelli che sembrano seta, sono morbidissimi! » esclamò Derek, che iniziò a passare le proprie dita tra i capelli del ragazzo, il quale ad ogni tocco non poté non frenarsi dal provare brividi di piacere. 

«G-grazie D-Derek…sono contento che ti piacciano, cioè…non intendevo dire, cioè…».  
Stiles iniziò ad impappinarsi, sperando che Derek o qualcun altro non si rendesse conto del suo disagio. 

«Stai tranquillo Stiles, va tutto bene…». Sorrise Derek, scrutandolo profondamente, incollando le iridi color prato con quelle color nocciola, prima di posare una mano sul braccio dell’altro. 

Il primo pensiero “fuori controllo” dello Stilinski fu ‘abbracciami e basta’, ma non poteva essere espresso ad alta voce, per vari motivi, il primo dei quali era che al ragazzo mancava questo tipo di audacia.

Con le ragazze era un conto ma con Derek era tutto completamente diverso. 

Non aveva mai pensato di dover chiedere a Derek ‘Abbracciami e basta’ e il pensiero gli suscitava tanti piccoli brividi dietro la schiena. 

Cosa gli stava succedendo? 

-

Giorno 4   
Sii cavaliere!   
   
La pioggia battente non permetteva di poter vedere più lontano del proprio naso a causa della forza delle piccole gocce che, sommate alla potenza poderosa del vento, spostavano l’ombrello di qua e di là rendendolo incontrollabile.

Stiles, con la Jeep in revisione, si ritrovò a dover recarsi da casa sua al loft a piedi, inzuppandosi tutto.

Nessuno gli aveva offerto un passaggio, e questo gli era sembrato molto strano. 

“Potrei essere colpito da chissà quale malanno, febbre e via dicendo, e nessuno si preoccuperebbe per me. Forse solo Derek, ma non posso pretendere che lui parta da casa sua, arrivi da me per poi tornare indietro al loft di nuovo…uhm. Magari se glielo avessi chiesto prima forse non mi avrebbe negato il passaggio, si comporta così diversamente in questi giorni…”. 

Il ragazzo aprì la porta del loft, immergendosi nel caldo fornito dal camino. Nessuno dei ragazzi stranamente festanti sembrava zuppo d’acqua dalla testa ai piedi, a differenza sua. 

«Ehi, ciao eh!» urlò loro il ragazzo, per fare in modo che il pack si rendesse conto della sua   
presenza. 

La prima a voltarsi fu Kira, che si alzò dal divano vicino al tavolo, per andargli incontro. 

« Ehi Stiles, ma sei fradicio!» 

«Ma va? Mi avete lasciato praticamente da solo in mezzo alla tempesta, non direi solo fradicio, ma una pozzanghera ambulante! » 

« Stiles, che fai ancora davanti all’uscio? Mi stai sporcando il tappeto persiano » sbuffò Peter annoiato, senza alzarsi per aiutare il povero Stilinski, che sembrava un pulcino bagnato. 

Il resto del gruppo lo ignorò e né Lydia, né Scott, stranamente quelli che più si preoccupavano per lui, se si escludeva dalla lista Derek, sembravano aver notato la presenza del ragazzo.

«Che avete tutti da lamentarvi?» sbottò proprio Derek, facendosi sentire dalla cucina mentre era intento a preparare del tè.

«Stiles è appena arrivato e ci sta bagnando il tappeto pers- ». 

Peter non finì nemmeno la frase, che il nipote si era praticamente fiondato verso il ragazzino, porgendogli un paio di indumenti asciutti. 

«Sono miei, ti staranno un po’ larghi ma almeno non ti prenderai un raffreddore o qualcosa di peggiore. Cambiati vicino al camino…» Derek lo spinse verso di esso prima di farlo sedere davanti al fuoco scoppiettante. 

« Derek, da dove li hai tirati fuori quei vestiti? Li avevi per caso già pronti nei cassetti della cucina, sai per qualche evenienza?» chiese Jackson con nonchalance. 

Il beta sgranò gli occhi, lanciando uno sguardo assassino che pareva quasi dicesse “Stai zitto o ti taglio la gola” in direzione del biondo. 

«Grazie Derek ma sai com’è, non voglio svestirmi davanti a tutti…ho ancora il senso del pudore abbastanza alto» protestò il ragazzino, che aveva preso a tremare leggermente. 

«Preferisci morire di freddo? Aspetta, ti aiuto io…».   
L’Hale minore avvolse la coperta attorno al corpo dell’altro, in un gesto che poteva essere   
benissimo interpretato come un abbraccio. 

In un certo senso lo era. 

Derek sentì l’altro accanto a lui sfilarsi la maglia e indossare la sua, che se doveva essere sincero, annoverava tra quelle che amava di più. 

Il cuore gli si gonfiò di tenerezza e sperò con tutto il cuore di non avere nessun tipo di reazione nella zona dell’inguine: il fisico statuario di Stiles, ben diverso dalla nota fisicità simile a quella un grissino, che era stata la caratteristica del ragazzo, era decisamente accattivante.   
Derek concentrò tutti i suoi sforzi nel non vedere o immaginare il corpo davanti a lui, soprattutto perché la camera era piena zeppa di gente.

Non importava se erano presenti soltanto i suoi amici e complici, nel farlo dichiarare a Stiles; era pur sempre una folla che avrebbe notato rigonfiamenti in zone sospette. 

Stiles, nel frattempo, godette dell’abbraccio strano che gli stava regalando l’amico, togliendosi i vestiti con una lentezza esasperante proprio perché sentiva di non voler terminare il contatto. 

«Stiles, muoviti ho fatto il tè caldo… se ci metti un quarto d’ora per spogliarti si raffredda… » constatò Derek, senza però spostarsi da quella posizione che stava amando sempre di più. 

Il gruppo, nel frattempo, studiò attentamente tutte le loro mosse: c’era chi aveva già raggiunto l’esasperazione, come Isaac e Allison e chi tentava di ignorare i due accanto al fuoco, come Lydia e Peter. 

Scott e Kira, dal canto loro, fissavano alternativamente gli amici e il duo con uno sguardo confuso, senza capire perché nell’aria si respirasse una strana tensione.  
Era come se tutti i gesti in quella stanza, fossero stati calcolati.

Solo Derek sembrava il più spontaneo ma Scott e Kira non ne avevano capito il motivo. 

«Dio ma Stiles lo fa apposta? Non lo vede che Derek è cotto di lui? Quando mai si è comportato così amorevolmente con qualcuno di noi? Per favore, e pensavo fosse intelligente…» sussurrò Isaac verso Allison, che sorseggiava tranquilla il te, accanto a Kira. 

«Ci tocca intervenire di nuovo. Perché dobbiamo fare sempre tutto noi? Ringrazia il cielo che mi è venuta un’idea » rispose lei di rimando, estraendo dalla tasca il cellulare. 

Sia Scott che Kira ascoltarono la conversazione, guardandosi prima negli occhi e poi comprendendo quello che fino a quel momento era sfuggito loro. 

Derek non aveva ancora mollato Stiles, nonostante lo Stilinski si fosse ormai cambiato del tutto.   
«Derek, sono… sono vestito ormai, e –ehm, mi fa piacere che tu stia qui vicino ma riesco a tenere la coperta sulle spalle d-da solo. Gr-grazie comunque » borbottò lui, sempre più imbarazzato.   
Non capiva davvero perché la presenza di Derek lo scombussolasse così tanto. 

«Prego, ti porto la tazza di tè…ci sono anche i biscotti, aspetta che prendo il piattino... ».  
Derek si allontanò, suo malgrado, per avvicinarsi al tavolo. 

Il sorriso che trasparì sul suo volto fu visibile praticamente a tutti.

«Uuuh, ma certo!» mugolò Kira colpita da una rivelazione, tra il silenzio generale, che era calato per un attimo sul resto del pack.

«Kira, stai bene?» chiese Derek, guardando la ragazza che lo fissava con una nuova luce negli occhi. 

«Oh, si…benissimo! » rispose lei, mostrando uno sguardo sognante, prima fissando le pupille di Derek e poi indicando Stiles e formando un cuore con le mani.   
« Siete così teneri! Non avevo mai pensato a voi due insieme ma…oddio siete stati una bella sorpresa…si vede che ci stai mettendo il cuore per conquistarlo e non mi resta che augurarti buona fortuna, Derek!» bisbigliò lei sorridendo e lanciando uno sguardo eloquente a Scott, che invece era rimasto con la bocca spalancata, decisamente stupito e divertito allo stesso tempo. 

«Amico, ma dai? Ti piace lui? Non lo avrei mai detto! Che figata! Tanti auguri, credo tu abbia buone possibilità di riuscita! » esclamò Scott in preda a risatine silenziose. 

«Grazie » Derek abbassò lo sguardo, visibilmente compiaciuto. Ora aveva tutto il pack dalla sua   
parte, non poteva essere più felice.

Il ragazzo si voltò verso Stiles, che era rimasto stranamente silenzioso, prima di sedersi sul pavimento accanto a lui. 

«Ecco, ti ho portato il tè e i biscotti, bevilo subito, altrimenti rischia di diventare davvero tè freddo…».   
Stiles sorrise, lasciando che le sue orecchie si beassero del tono di voce dolce di Derek e ammirando come l’Hale si prendesse cura di lui. 

«Grazie mille Derek, sei davvero gentile» . 

Entrambi alzarono gli occhi nello stesso momento, legando i loro sguardi, prima fugacemente e poi leggermente più a lungo.   
Derek si specchiò nelle iridi marroncine dell’altro leggendoci tanta gratitudine e un velo di imbarazzo, mischiato a gioia.

Mancava davvero poco, Derek lo sapeva.

Era questione di gesti, di attimi, e Stiles avrebbe finalmente capito che Derek lo considerava più che un semplice amico. 

Il silenzio fu interrotto bruscamente da una melodia che si diffuse nella stanza, sovrapponendosi ai sospiri entusiasti di Kira, che non si era persa nulla di quello scambio di battute. 

«The rain is falling on my window pane  
but we are hiding in a safer place  
under covers staying dry and warm  
you give me feelings that I adore  
It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile…» 

« Oddio, scusate, il mio cellulare ha praticamente preso vita da solo, la spengo subito…» si affrettò a dire Allison, riponendo il cellulare in tasca e nascondendo il ghigno che le traspariva sul volto.

Il resto del gruppo si lanciò chi in balletti silenziosi e chi in risatine convulse ed esclamazioni.   
«Sei un maledetto genio…» le sussurrò Isaac, alzando il pugno a mo’ di esultanza.   
I due ragazzi, seduti vicino al fuoco, ascoltarono le parole della canzone, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse veritiera. Nessuno dei due aprì bocca ma gli sguardi che di tanto in tanto si scambiavano, erano molto più pieni di sentimento, rispetto al solito. 

Fino alla fine del pomeriggio, nessuno dei due si era spostato dalla propria posizione, davanti al camino scoppiettante. 

-

Giorno 5   
Crea un po’ di sana competizione. (Ho detto SANA, Derek, mi raccomando…) 

«Come è andata a scuola?» lo Sceriffo Stilinski, appena tornato dal lavoro, si stravaccò sul divano intento a smangiucchiare i resti del panino che aveva ordinato al bar di fronte alla stazione di polizia. 

Era ormai sera e l’uomo aveva solo voglia di terminare la sua cena e guardarsi un po’ di football in tv. 

« Bene » rispose Stiles, con un tono che riconduceva a tutto, tranne che a qualcosa di positivo. 

« Sicuro? Sembra che tu voglia scuoiare qualcuno… sei arrabbiato?» . 

« Io? Che te lo fa pensare?» 

Stiles apparve sulla soglia della sala, avvicinandosi al divano con un foglio in mano.   
« La pagella di fine trimestre. Ho tutte A » sbottò il ragazzo, consegnando il documento come se fosse la sua condanna ad una vita dietro le sbarre. 

« Da quando avere una media così alta di voti è un crimine? Spiegamelo…» 

« Sono contentissimo, non lo vedi?» Stiles si trovò una smorfia sul volto che sembrava tutto tranne che un sorriso. 

«Quello non è un sorriso figliolo, sembri sotto l’effetto di qualche sostanza…sei certo di stare bene?». 

«Sì, papà, vado nella mia stanza, buona notte. Ti voglio bene… » 

Il ragazzo abbracciò il padre, ancora scioccato dallo strano comportamento del figlio, e corse su per le scale, diretto nella sua camera. 

La odiava. La detestava, e non capiva perché. 

Come faceva, una ragazza comparsa dal nulla, a farlo ridere così? Come faceva una fottuta emerita sconosciuta, a cambiarlo così tanto?   
Stiles era certo. Aveva un debole per il sorriso di Derek, quell’elemento che poteva essere più raro di una goccia d’acqua nel deserto e più prezioso di qualsiasi pietra luminosa. 

Era semplicemente successo che, una volta fuori da scuola, Derek avesse aspettato lui, Kira, Scott e Jackson per chiacchierare un po’ quando dal nulla era apparsa una ragazza, Braeden, grande amica di Derek a quanto sembrava. 

La ragazza era decisamente attraente, con quella pelle color caffè, i capelli scuri e gli occhi che sembravano scrutare le persone a fondo.   
Anche il sorriso della ragazza era coinvolgente, così come l’essere spigliata, divertente e sarcastica.   
Sembrava che a Derek piacesse molto e questo a Stiles dava davvero fastidio, anche se non capiva perché.

Era geloso?

Di Derek? 

L’ipotesi non era più così assurda. 

Dopo il pomeriggio passato a casa Hale, davanti al caminetto a chiacchierare, Stiles si era reso conto di quanto gli facesse bene la compagnia di quel ragazzo.

Nemmeno si era accorto che i membri del pack erano lì, insieme a lui, talmente si era sentito coinvolto dall’Hale più giovane .   
Un messaggio gli fece vibrare il cellulare, riscuotendolo dai propri pensieri.

Mittente, Scott. 

« Stiles, corri a casa di Derek, per favore. Ci ha detto che vorrebbe fossimo tutti lì, perché ha una sorpresa da annunciarci…». 

Sorpresa? Che sorpresa? 

Stiles corse verso il garage, non prima di aver urlato al padre «VADODADEREKCIAO » .  
Il ragazzo mise in moto la sua adorata Jeep e corse verso il loft, con la curiosità a divorarlo.

Cosa voleva dire loro Derek? 

Il ragazzo non dovette aspettare poi troppo: aperta la porta del loft, si trovò davanti l’intero pack scosso da risatine e Derek e Braeden seduti vicini, con accanto al ragazzo una borsa abbastanza capiente. 

Il cuore di Stiles mancò un battito. 

« Ehi, cos’è quella?» sbottò, indicandola.   
« Oh, ciao Stiles! Nulla, non preoccuparti! Ti ho solo invitato qui per dirti che parto per un giorno con Braeden… è da molto che non ci vediamo e voleva mostrarmi Los Angeles, ora vive lì. Non mi rapisce mica, non fare quella faccia sconvolta! » buttò lì Derek, senza nascondere a se stesso il fatto di aver avvertito l’odore di Stiles da prima che il ragazzo entrasse.

Lo Stilinski emanava gelosia pura, da tutti i pori. 

«Quindi lei è una tua amica?» constatò il castano, in preda ad una rabbia crescente.  
Perché sembrava l’unico del gruppo a mostrare un minimo di rabbia al fatto che il beta li lasciasse, anche solo per un giorno?

«Si… sono una sua amica e dovresti ringraziarmi, dato che l’ho salvato da un gruppo di cacciatori senza scrupoli che volevano ucciderlo, qualche tempo fa ... ». 

« Grazie. Ma è comunque necessario fare un viaggio fino a Los Angeles per mostrare la tua gratitudine, Derek? Non potevate festeggiare il fatto che vi siete re incontrati semplicemente qui a Beacon Hills? » . 

« Oh ma Derek mi aveva promesso che mi avrebbe accompagnato, Los Angeles è una città meravigliosa e avevamo deciso da tempo di visitarla insieme…vero Derek?» Braeden si voltò verso il giovane Hale con gli occhi a forma di cuoricino. 

« C- certamente... »   
Stiles venne colpito nel profondo dal modo in cui quei due si guardavano e per quello si allontanò dalla coppia, che sembrava decisamente troppo intima.  
Non notò come Braeden dovette praticamente pestare un piede a Derek, per farlo rispondere e smettere di guardare fisso lo Stilinski.   
«Beh, ciao Derek, divertiti….ciao Braeden» sbottò Stiles, prima di scappare via dal loft, dato che gli stava decisamente mancando l’aria. 

La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e fu quello il momento nel quale capì di essere non poco geloso di Derek Hale.

Vederlo abbracciato ad altre ragazze gli dava decisamente troppo fastidio.   
Un’ immagine gli trapassò il cervello e Stiles si cullò su di essa: Derek e lui seduti vicini, davanti al caminetto, a darsi un leggero ma dolce bacio…

Il ragazzo si riscosse sconvolto dai propri pensieri, ignorando volutamente le fusa del proprio stomaco. 

Quell’immagine gli era decisamente piaciuta ma sapeva che nonostante tutto, non sarebbe mai diventata realtà.

Lui e Derek erano appena diventati amici, dopo tutto l’odio che avevano provato l’uno per l’altro e già Stiles pensava di volerlo baciare? C’era qualcosa che non andava in lui, era certo.   
Stiles non sentì mai l’urlo di giubilo del pack, che aveva catalogato la reazione dello Stilinski come “perfetta”. 

«Derek, l’hai visto? Era geloso marcio. Ho flirtato con te apposta, e ci è cascato come un pollo… stavi rovinando tutto quando hai iniziato a fissarlo ardentemente» . 

«Ma poi tu, Braeden, gli hai pestato un piede, anche palesemente e mi chiedo come abbia fatto Stiles a non notarlo. Grazie al cielo, comunque, altrimenti Stiles avrebbe scoperto tutto… » annuì Scott in direzione della ragazza. 

L’idea di Peter di richiamare Braeden, per farla partire con Derek, aveva funzionato alla grande.   
«Adesso però sono costretta a trascinarti a Los Angeles con me? Io volevo andarci solo col mio ragazzo…non con un innamorato petulante a farci da galoppino » sbuffò lei un po’ annoiata. 

«E chi lo dice che lui vada davvero a Los Angeles? Basta che si allontani dalla città con qualcuno di noi, tipo suo zio, e il gioco è fatto » decretò Lydia, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia. 

« Uhm sì, hai ragione. Mi avete convinto. Mi ha fatto piacere aiutarti, Derek, spero che tu e quel marmocchio possiate stare insieme. I presupposti ci sono…»   
Braeden si allontanò, salutando un Derek raggiante, come mai prima d’ora.  
Era sempre più vicino al suo obiettivo, e soprattutto sentiva che forse, esisteva un minimo di possibilità che Stiles lo ricambiasse. 

-

 

Giorno 6   
Fagli sentire la tua assenza E cambia look. 

Stiles non aveva posato il cellulare da quella mattina.  
Aveva un obiettivo in mente, ed era quello di mandare a Derek più messaggi possibili, per disturbarlo dal “giro amichevole” con Braeden a Los Angeles. 

Fu con una serie di trilli del cellulare che Derek infatti aprì gli occhi, quel mattino.  
I programmi erano visitare una città vicina con Peter e poi fare shopping con Isaac, Lydia e Jackson e naturalmente l’immancabile zio. 

Stiles, dopo la scuola, sarebbe andato a casa di Scott, con Allison e Kira, a ripassare storia per il test del giorno dopo e con la scusa sarebbe stato, secondo i suoi amici, distratto dal pensiero di Derek fuori città. 

«Ha la sua vita, Stiles, non penserai mica che voglia stare ventiquattr’ore al giorno con noi? Sei matto?» aveva commentato Scott, quando appena entrato in classe, aveva trovato l’amico intento a mandare trilioni di messaggini all’ Hale.

«Beh ho voglia di parlare con lui, è un problema?» rispose acido Stiles non perdendo di vista il cellulare. Il ragazzo non aveva ricevuto risposte dall’ Hale e la cosa lo preoccupava terribilmente.   
Voleva dire che si stava divertendo con Braeden e quello era un grosso problema. 

« Ciao Derek, come va a Los Angeles? Sono le 9 di mattina e non hai ancora acceso il cellulare? Strano…» 

…………

«Ciao Derek, sono uscito da scuola. E’ triste non vedere la tua macchinona fuori dal parcheggio, spero tu ti stia divertendo. Sei a Venice beach? No, forse no, è inverno. Sono un’idiota.  
Accendi il cellulare, per favore. O almeno rispondimi»   
……………………

«Ciao Derek, sto studiando a casa di Scott, ma tanto conosco già storia, non c’è bisogno di ripassarla. Il tuo Alpha mi minaccia di buttarmi via il cellulare, ma non mollo finchè non mi rispondi…». 

«Ciao Derek. Ho provato a chiamarti, ma hai la segreteria attiva…toglila!». 

« Ciao Derek, tu sei il migliore a spiegare storia. Allison è troppo impegnata a messaggiare con Isaac e Scott e Kira stanno limonando disgustosamente sul divano.  
Begli amici  
Mi manchi.

No, cioè… sì. Un po’ mi manchi.» 

***

«Ehi Derek, è sera e stavo pensando che passare una giornata senza di te è terribile. Mi sei mancato tantissimo.  
Sai, tempo fa Catilin mi aveva chiesto se mi piacessero i ragazzi e io non le avevo risposto perché ero terribilmente confuso. Adesso credo di conoscere la risposta.  
E’ stata una settimana strana, perché ho notato la differenza del tuo comportamento, e mi ha spaventato e rassicurato allo stesso tempo.  
Non so cosa ci sia tra te e Braeden ma, scusami se te lo confesso, non mi piace.  
Non so se sono geloso o meno, forse sì, forse lo sono e sono decisamente pazzo, perché non ho smesso una volta di pensare al tuo sorriso.   
Derek, io non so cosa mi stia accadendo, ma ogni volta che penso a te avverto una sensazione di calore e benessere, che si espande dentro di me e mi fa girare la testa. E’ un blocco all’altezza del petto, quasi fatico a respirare. Quasi non riesco a sopportarlo, ma è lì e continua ad esserci.   
Sarà luna piena domani, Derek, e sarà anche San Valentino.  
Forse, la persona che baci durante il plenilunio, il giorno di San Valentino, è quella che bacerai per tutta la vita.   
Spero sia così, e spero tu non sia con Braeden, domani.   
Ciao, Derek, buonanotte». 

Stiles non inviò mai quel messaggio, salvandolo semplicemente nelle bozze. Aveva capito che l’assenza di Derek gli aveva fatto del male e nello stesso tempo aveva messo in ordine il caos che si era ritrovato nel suo cervello.  
A Stiles piacevano i ragazzi e aveva una particolare predisposizione per quelli muscolosi, dagli occhi verdi e perennemente imbronciati.   
Anche i lupi imbronciati sorridevano, Stiles lo sapeva, ed era stato questo a farlo sentire più vicino a Derek di quanto non fosse mai stato. 

*** 

«Allora, Derek, la smetti di controllare il cellulare ogni santo minuto?» si lamentò Jackson, perso nei meandri del reparto maschile di un negozio di vestiti, situato in un grosso centro commerciale, appena fuori Beacon Hills. 

« Stiles non smette di mandarmi messaggi, pensa io sia con Braeden, gli posso rispondere, per favore? Mi ha scritto che gli manco! E Allison sta massaggiando con te, Isaac, perché io non posso parlare con Stiles? » Derek quasi si mise in ginocchio, davanti a Lydia e Peter, che sotto sotto si divertivano a negare il favore al ragazzo. 

«Non ci pensare nemmeno, rovineresti il piano Derek, lo sai. Devi dedicare questa giornata a te stesso e basta, ok? Hai capito? Devi mancare a Stiles, deve sentire la tua assenza, per poter apprezzare la tua presenza, non credi? Quindi segui i nostri consigli e taci. Oh, guarda che maglietta meravigliosa, potresti indossarla, domani, è con lo scollo a V e di un blu particolare… ti starà bene» decise Lydia, mentre trascinava i ragazzi in giro per il negozio.   
Derek osservò la maglia, rendendosi conto che, tutto sommato, gli calzava a pennello. 

« Fermo. Scegli questa, Stiles ama questo tipo di blu, fidati Derek…» saltò su Isaac, prendendo in mano la maglia. 

«Hai ragione… uhm, beh, direi che parte del guardaroba è a posto. Ora cerchiamo un paio di pantaloni decenti e poi ti portiamo dal barbiere, tanto per sistemare un po’ il cespuglio che ti ritrovi in faccia».

Il tono autorevole di Lydia non gli lasciò scampo. Derek lasciò che uno sconosciuto gli radesse il volto e trovò i pantaloni più eleganti in circolazione. 

« Vedrai, il giorno di San Valentino sarà il più emozionante della tua vita, Derek » lo rassicurò Isaac. 

«Sì, ma ci sarà la luna piena e noi siamo quasi tutti licantropi ». 

« Che sanno tenere a bada l’istinto. E poi, non preoccuparti Derek, abbiamo il sorbo degli uccellatori che può fermare le trasformazioni, non credi?».  
Derek annuì, spaventato ed agitato. Non era mai stato così’ insicuro sul domani, come in quel momento. 

Sarebbe stato il giorno più importante della settimana. Quello nel quale la verità sarebbe venuta a galla. 

-

Giorno 7   
Diglielo! (Buon San Valentino!) 

La luna piena splendeva fiera e possente, illuminando con forza l’intera città di Beacon Hills.  
Non c’era quasi bisogno che venissero accese le luci artificiali, ed era un evento decisamente raro.  
La sua lucentezza si espandeva sulle case delle donne single che festeggiavano la festa degli innamorati guardando la loro serie tv preferita, oppure accarezzava dolcemente i ragazzi che si scambiavano promesse, sotto le stelle. 

Derek Hale sperava di essere uno di quelli.

Il ragazzo, col cuore che correva come un treno, stava attendendo sulla terrazza del suo loft, l’ospite speciale che gli aveva rubato il cuore sin dal loro primo incontro.  
Stiles Stilinski gli aveva sempre tenuto testa, lo aveva protetto e salvato così tante volte che Derek aveva perso il conto. 

Per colpa del mondo del soprannaturale, aveva sofferto più di quello che gli era concesso, era stato posseduto e poi salvato dai suoi amici e Derek aveva capito, in tutto quel processo, che era lui quella scintilla che gli aveva elettrizzato l’animo, il fuoco che gli aveva infiammato il cuore.   
Era successo così, senza che se ne rendesse conto. Era stato istintivo. Derek aveva visto Stiles soffrire gli effetti della malattia della madre, che gli erano stati inflitti da quell’essere che lo aveva posseduto e aveva capito che stava male quando Stiles soffriva. 

Ora era finito tutto, l’incubo era passato e finalmente Derek poteva vivere una vita tranquilla, possibilmente con Stiles al suo fianco.   
L’idea della serata gli era venuta dalla puntata di “Plain Jane.” I ragazzi e lo zio lo avevano aiutato ad addobbare il balcone, con luminarie tipicamente natalizie e al centro un tavolo addobbato con una meravigliosa tovaglia bianca, candele e due tortine al cioccolato, con un cuore disegnato da Kira, adottando il tipico stile manga. 

Derek attendeva l’arrivo dell’altro con impazienza, coperto dalla sua giacca di pelle nera, che nascondeva leggermente la maglia blu elettrico, vero “protagonista” dell’abbigliamento del ragazzo.  
I jeans dell’Hale erano rigorosamente neri e sul volto la barba si accennava appena, quasi come se fosse un velo. 

Qualcosa si iniziò a muovere e dei rumori cominciarono a provenire dal loft. 

Era stato tutto calcolato: Stiles avrebbe passato tutta la giornata di San Valentino prima al parco con Allison e Isaac, poi a casa di Scott e Kira e infine al bowling con Lydia e Jackson.  
Lì sarebbe stato bendato a sorpresa da Peter e sarebbe stato portato sul balconcino del loft, pronto per trascorrere il suo San Valentino perfetto, senza dover per forza sopportare, anche se per scherzo quello ultra romantico degli amici. 

Peter aprì la porta del balcone, mostrando a Derek il suo ospite, bendato e agitato, intimandogli di fare silenzio. 

Derek sentiva caldo dappertutto. Stiles era vestito con una maglia bianca sopra ad una felpa color rosso fuoco, e indossava jeans di una tinta particolare di blu scuro, simile al colore del cielo di notte. I capelli del ragazzo stavano sparpagliati a causa della benda e dei movimenti del ragazzo. 

«Woah, dove sono? Dove mi avete portato? Io non capisco! Perché non parla nessuno? »   
« Stai zitto, mister simpatia, sto per slegarti dalla benda ma tu devi promettermi di stare in silenzio e soprattutto immobile... ». 

« Peter? Sei tu? Maledizione, che cos’è un complotto? Perche mi hai coperto gli occhi dai… odio il buio, per favore, liberami, dai…». 

« Stai fermo ho detto! Giuro che ti libero, ma devi stare praticamente immobile!».   
Peter si allontanò, lanciando uno sguardo di approvazione al nipote lì accanto. 

« E’ tutto tuo…» proclamò, prima di incamminarsi verso la porta.   
Quello che né Stiles, né Derek sapevano era che il loro incontro fosse filmato da una telecamera nascosta e trasmesso sul computer di Danny Mahealani, che aveva invitato a casa sua il resto del gruppo e il fidanzato Ethan, gemello di Aiden l’ ex proprio della Martin, per festeggiare tutti insieme San Valentino. Lydia e Jackson lo avrebbero raggiunto a breve, dato che non volevano perdersi lo “spettacolo” della dichiarazione di Derek. 

Proprio l’Hale si era avvicinato a Stiles, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno al collo, per tendere il nodo che tratteneva la benda.   
Stiles sorrise soddisfatto, avvertendo il contatto con lo sconosciuto. 

«Non so chi tu possa essere ma adoro il tuo profumo…» affermò, in maniera sognante. Il respiro del ragazzo si era fatto più tranquillo e Derek fiutò la curiosità e un pizzico di malizia nell’odore di Stiles.   
Le guance di Derek si tinsero di un rosso acceso mentre, senza proferire parola, sciolse il nodo. 

La benda cadde a terra, leggera. 

Stiles aprì gli occhi, trovando davanti a sé Derek Hale che lo scrutava timidamente, con un sorriso dolce che gli attraversava il volto e le pupille che erano leggermente più grosse del solito.  
Il lupo mannaro si morse il labbro nervoso e fu quello il momento in cui Stiles sentì come se una bomba fosse esplosa nel suo petto.  
Tutto, nel corpo di Derek era perfetto. Tutto, nell’atmosfera che si era creata, era decisamente magico. 

« Ciao » sussurrò Derek, occhieggiando imbarazzato lo Stilinski che non aveva ancora tolto gli occhi di dosso all’Hale. 

«Stasera c’è la luna piena…stai pensando di trasformarti e squartarmi, per poi mangiarmi seduto su quel tavolino? Deve essere per forza così. Anche perché se non lo fai tu, credo che quest’idea verrà attuata da me, perché tu non ti sei fatto sentire per nulla in questi due giorni. E non hai risposto ai miei messaggi. Si risponde ai messaggi di Stiles, è obbligatorio…». 

Stiles sembrava davvero un fiume in piena, diviso dalla confusione per l’aspetto dell’Hale, e la rabbia per il fatto che Derek non si fosse fatto sentire.  
Il più grande rise di cuore, un suono profondo e divertito uscì dalla sua bocca e Stiles capì che il suo cuore aveva registrato quel rumore sotto l’elenco “suoni da sentire per il resto della vita”. 

« Ho comprato questi vestiti, ieri. Non ho potuto risponderti perché gli organizzatori di tutto quello che c’è attorno a te me l’hanno vietato. Avrei voluto risponderti e dirti che anche tu mi sei mancato ma sono stato costretto a non farlo… ». 

« Chi mai ti ha…Peter! Peter, è opera sua, è ovvio... e credo ci sia lo zampino di Lydia e Jackson e del resto dei ragazzi. Ma perché? Io credevo che tu fossi con Braeden e avessi passato il San Valentino con lei…». 

« E perché avrei dovuto? E’ già fidanzata!» disse Derek, infarcendo la sua risposta di un’ovvietà che disarmò Stiles. 

« Quindi voi due non state insieme?» 

« No. Perché ti interessa Stiles? Sei geloso?»  
Stiles assunse lo stesso colore della felpa che indossava.  
Le parole lo colpirono dritto nel petto: il ragazzo si guardò attorno, per poi decidere di sedersi e addentare il tortino al cioccolato che riposava sul piatto. 

Derek lo seguì, senza proferire parola. L’istinto gli suggeriva che le sue mosse erano state perfette, avrebbe dovuto solo continuare in quel modo. 

« E’ buono… » borbottò Stiles, masticandolo voracemente. Il giovane ringraziò il fatto che ci fosse da mangiare, anche perché il suo stomaco avrebbe brontolato e non poco, e poi era una distrazione perfetta, dato che il momento si stava rivelando imbarazzante, anche se non in senso negativo. 

« Li ha cucinati Kira. E’ bravissima, ha un talento speciale per i dolci » . 

«Anch’io sono bravo…» rispose Stiles, senza un apparente motivo. 

Derek lo squadrò con la solita occhiata calcolata, per poi rispondere: « Non lo metto in dubbio…» .  
L’Hale notò come Stiles avesse il labbro sporco di cioccolato: sembrava un’occasione troppo importante per essere sprecata.

Il ragazzo allungo la mano. 

« Scusa, ehm, è che sei sporco…» L’indice di Derek si posò delicatamente sul labbro di Stiles, sfregando piano. Il cioccolato era rimasto attaccato sul dito dell’Hale che decise, senza preavviso di avvicinarlo alla propria bocca. 

Gli occhi di Stiles seguirono tutto il movimento, con il corpo dello Stilinski che non smetteva di essere scosso di brividi di piacere. Le pupille quasi gli stavano esplodendo e qualcosa, nel petto, stava bruciando. 

Stiles non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dalle labbra di Derek.   
L’Hale, dal canto suo, decise che era venuto il momento di dichiararsi. Non c’era motivo di aspettare, non più. 

Derek prese un respiro profondo prima di alzarsi ed avvicinarsi al balcone, per osservare prima la luna e il poi il paesaggio sottostante. 

Stiles lo seguì come un automa. Sembrava ipnotizzato dall’Hale. Tutto quello che desiderava, da qualche minuto a quella parte era posare le sue labbra su quelle di Derek. Sembrava un gesto dovuto o forse l’unico davvero sensato. 

« E’ spettacolare la città illuminata, vero?» quello di Derek era quasi un bisbiglio, che Stiles però colse, annuendo. 

« Perché parli a bassa voce? Chi ci sente, scusa?» 

«Nessuno…però da un po’ di effetto teatrale alla situazione » ribattè il licantropo, sempre parlando piano.

Stiles sorrise, appoggiandosi col corpo al bordo del balcone, esattamente accanto al ragazzo di fianco a lui.   
Le loro braccia erano praticamente incollate, così come un lato dei loro corpi. 

Un altro respiro, pieno di tensione, vibrò nell’aria fresca di febbraio.  
Non c’era più tempo. Ora o mai più. 

«Stiles, ascoltami io devo parlare con te…». Derek si voltò, per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con l’amico, che sperava di poter chiamare “fidanzato” il prima possibile. 

« Non ti trasformi? Sei a contatto con la luna piena… non dirmi che sfrutti la storia delle ancore?» .   
Derek ridacchiò. Quel ragazzino non stava mai zitto.   
«Sì, sto usando la mia ancora, proprio in questo momento…abbiamo protetto il loft con il sorbo degli uccellatori ma non credo ce ne fosse troppo bisogno, la mia ancora è forte abbastanza da farmi stare calmo» annuì Derek, trapassando col proprio sguardo quello di Stiles.   
Le gote dello Stilinski divennero bordeaux. 

«Sono io la tua ancora? » chiese sorpreso.  
Derek capì che con l’altro bisognava andare al sodo e anche il prima possibile.

Il maggiore annuì, senza aggiungere altro. 

Stiles fu come colpito da un fulmine, voltandosi di scatto per osservare meglio il tavolo e le decorazioni.   
«D -Darika e Stanes! Lei, seppur burbera e scontrosa, amava i modi di fare allegri e spensierati dell’altro. Oh…» le labbra appena socchiuse di Stiles e il fatto che il minore fissasse con intensità le labbra dell’altro, indussero Derek ad avvicinarsi ancora di più. 

«Non ti si può nascondere nulla, vero genietto? Sì, diciamo che quel programma mi ha ispirato a creare tutto questo, per un motivo solo. Stiles, io credo…credo di essere profondamente innamorato di te. Non ho idea di come sia successo e non ho idea di come tu possa prenderla, ma dovevo rivelartelo. Credevo che io te fossimo due poli completamente opposti, e invece no, ho sbagliato e sono stato un idiota a non arrivarci sub - …». 

Il fiume di parole di Derek si bloccò appena le labbra di Stiles sfiorarono quelle del lupo.  
Il minore si spinse contro l’altro, facendo in modo che i loro corpi combaciassero: le labbra si premettero sempre più forte, e Stiles spinse la propria lingua contro quella di Derek.   
La mano di Stiles si posò sulla guancia dell’Hale, mentre l’altra si tese per intrecciarsi con le dita di Derek. 

Fu un sogno, un meraviglioso sogno che era diventato realtà, per entrambi.  
Il bacio fu lungo, dolce, passionale, con le lingue che danzavano l’una contro l’altra: i due ragazzi ci misero due minuti buoni per separarsi, quando si resero conto che la riserva d’aria nei polmoni era finita. 

Da qualche parte si poté avvertire l’urlo festoso di un gruppo di adolescenti e uno zio impiccione, che avevano assistito al miglior lieto fine. 

Stiles si staccò da Derek, con un sorriso che partiva da un orecchio per finire all’altro.   
«Ora ho capito perché te ne sei andato, quando Stanes ha rifiutato Darika. Hai avuto paura che tra me e te finisse nello stesso modo…ma ti sei sbagliato. Non credo che tu sia mai stato nella lista degli amici, Derek, perché sei passato da nemico a “persona speciale” in pochissimo tempo. Tutto quello che mi hai dimostrato fino ad ora mi ha fatto capire che tu tieni a me, più che a chiunque altro. Quindi sì, io direi di provarci» . 

Stiles afferrò e strinse la mano di un Derek raggiante: entrambi si voltarono, per fissare quella luna splendente che aveva fissato il loro legame per sempre. 

In fondo, la persona con la quale scambi un bacio sotto la luna piena, la notte di San Valentino, è quella che bacerai per il resto della vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fiction scritta a San Valentino.... tanto per sommergermi nei feels Sterek e sentirmi meno sola.  
> Ok, la posto il 24 di novembre, ma vabbè, non siate così fiscali... ;) 
> 
> Un bacione!! Stay tuuuuned =)


End file.
